This Episode Is About Basketball
* * * * * * |loser = * |previous = Questions Answered |next = BFB 10 |youtube = ukj5Rnr-nX8 |cake = Regular Cake }} This Episode Is About Basketball is the 9th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 40th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on April 6, 2018. Plot Cake at Stake Challenge Ending Votes Trivia *This is the third episode not written by Cary Huang. *This is the second episode written by Kenzie Bryant. *This is the first episode to be written by Satomi Hinatsu but not Cary or Michael Huang. *This is the first episode not animated by Michael Huang. *Coiny raises his hand in this episode for the intro. *This is the first time a team has lost three times. *This is one of the episodes where a contestant's name is in the episode title. **However, it wasn't literally about Basketball. It was about X's baskets and balls. *This is the shortest BFB episode by far, clocking in at 7 minutes. **The shortest before this was "Lick Your Way to Freedom". *This is the final episode with a single digit episode number. **This makes BFB the second season to pass single digit episode numbers. The first being Battle for Dream Island. *Foldy is the only remaining BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! contestant and the only newbie still in the show. *This episode, along with Fortunate Ben, are the only episodes where all of the contestants up for elimination received over 1,000 votes. **Balloony, Remote, Taco, Naily and 8-Ball are currently dead, and it is unknown if, when, or how they will come back either. **Balloony may not be orange anymore if he is recovered. **None of them were revived during this episode. * 's first elimination is similar to 's. **Both have the only original contestants that were in the Squishy Cherries and never competed in BFDIA. **Every contestant also received over 1,000 votes. This is the second time this happened as every member of Death P.A.C.T got over 1,000 votes in episode 5. **Alike to BFB 5's elimination, it marks the elimination of a newbie. * It was the first episode Kenzie animated. * It is unknown where Stapy went after his elimination. *In the episode X returns and takes over as an host, replacing Donut. *The music of Four's 3D Hand can be heard during Death P.A.C.T's scene throwing their balls. *This is the first time the Moon is visible during the day. * This is the third time is up for elimination. * This is the fourth time in a row a male is eliminated. Continuity references *Firey can't throw a ball to the basket similar to Getting Teardrop to Talk where Firey can't throw the yoyle seeds. **This is also similar to that episode, when Coiny accidentally throws a ball to Cloudy's window where Coiny told Snowball to throw the yoyle seeds to the pot but accidentally throws it to Cloudy's window. *Marker tossed the dirt after tossing the balls into the basket. *Coiny has a dirt cake from BFDI 4. Goofs/Errors * In some scenes Cloudy's voice sounds like Pen. * Book and Puffball's voices seem to be lower-pitched than in previous episodes. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes